Smile
by alygator86
Summary: Owen sings to Cristina. Awwww. Spoilers if you haven't seen the last few eps. Some slight Teddy bashing too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or Smile by Uncle Kracker.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the last few episodes.

I love this song. I was listening and I thought it would make a good song for Cristina and Owen. And what better way to use it than to have Owen sing to her?

Also, some slight Teddy bashing.

* * *

Owen had once again gotten roped into playing at Joe's. But this time the residents made him part of the band – for now. Steve and Megan were fighting so Steve wasn't going to play tonight…or something like that. So Owen was playing guitar, Megan was on the keyboard, Graciella was singing and they managed to get someone on drums.

Meredith, he noticed, was enjoying this way too much. And she had been texting either Derek or Cristina. Or both.

He looked through the sheet music Graciella brought and one song caught his eye. He had heard it before and really liked it. He told Graciella and Megan and drums guy his idea and the girls loved it.

He noticed Teddy come in, get a drink, and sit at a table. She was refusing to put Cristina on her service so they probably hadn't talked. And Owen hadn't spoken to Teddy since the other night when she was drunk. He knew Teddy had hoped that by telling him what Cristina had said he'd leave her. Teddy had no clue how he felt about Cristina.

They were in the middle of a song when he saw Cristina come in. She smiled at him and he could tell it was part amusement that he allowed them to make him play and part happy to see him. She made her way over to where Meredith was sitting at the bar and ordered a drink.

The song finished and Graciella, who had also noticed Cristina's arrival – and if she was being honest she was looking for her to get there – excitedly announced: "We're going to change things up a little. Dr. Hunt is going to sing the next song!"

"Did you know he was going to sing?" Cristina asked Meredith.

Meredith shook her head, "No. How do you like having a boyfriend in a band?"

"Its kinda hot."

Owen began playing with the others and soon began to sing.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right_

Cristina, hearing what he was singing, looked towards the stage to see Owen looking at her. He was singing to her!

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

It took Teddy a minute to figure out Owen was looking in just one spot. She followed his gaze and saw Cristina. Of course.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

Cristina couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. No one had ever sung to her before. And the song was so them. He made her forget how to breathe, too. Not to mention thinking of him could definitely drive her wild. And she knew it was the same for him.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

Owen, too, was smiling as he sang the song. It was like everyone else disappeared and it was just him and Cristina.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

Teddy couldn't help but wonder why she was listening still. Either this was Owen's way of making up or they didn't have a big problem at all and he was being an incredibly cute boyfriend. She didn't see why Owen would need to be making up to Cristina so it had to be the latter. When she told Cristina she wanted Owen, it seemed so easy. The thing she realized now was that maybe Owen only wanted Cristina.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

She literally did make him dance like a fool. He was introduced to the 'dancing it out' ritual. And apparently they danced for the hell of it sometimes.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Ohh you make me smile _

When the song finished Meredith and Cristina began the clapping and cheering that filled the bar.

"My boyfriend rocks," Cristina said to Meredith once the applause died down enough for Meredith to be able to hear her.

Meredith smiled. She knew Cristina would figure it out – she can have her gift and her love.


End file.
